Firewall
by Green Penguin Queen
Summary: AU Sasusaku 2 towns. So far away. Both ion decay, until they find the wall that keeps them apart, will they help each other, or will they die in war? Sucky summary Rated T for language


I'm back, baby!

You see, same as all my stories, the teacher was yapping incoherences, and I was having an astral body experience. You know, when you drift off so much that you feel that your soul is leaving the body? Anyways, she kept on rambling about English history and Rome and yadda yadda, and I looked at the board because I was trying to find anything to think about.

Then, it hit me. "Hadrian's Wall". It was a wall that enclosed different towns for protection from the Barbarians and Goths.

So I thought of a situation and eventually created a story based on it.

And I thought it'd be really cool to make this story narrated by death (like "The book thief" in case anyone read it.)

It's an AU story, mythology and stuff crammed in.

Pairings; Mainly Sasusaku, Minor; HinaNaru, NejiTen

**Disclaimer: Please, be serious. It's NOT mine.**

So here; from the creators of "Icebreaking", here you go;

&&

**xFirewallx**

**xProloguex**

Speeding down the road of the town, both teenagers hid skillfully from the guards and myself. Their black clothes concealed them, but only until some point. The shroud of the night was an indispensable cloak as well, but if they weren't quick or careful enough, they would receive me as their visitor.Sentinels roamed all around.

Snow fell from the moonless sky, covering the streets with it's sheets. Danger lured on every corner, and so did cold. The petite girl breathed into her hands, trying to warm them up. Her companion seemed to be unaware of the temperature, an odd thing, might I add. Humans are usually really aware of these things.

"Damn. You ok?" He asked, whilst examining their situation. They weren't far away, but the town was packed with guards after curfew. Busy time of the night for me. 

"I'm fine." She answered. Her voice sounded a hell of a lot more confident than she felt. They weren't far away, and as soon as they got 'home', it would be alright, they'd be saved from me.

"Hey." He called. His black hair almost impaired his vision and he brushed it aside. "How's your arm?"

He referred to the wound that cut across the lavender haired girl's arm. A kunai had slashed across it like a steak knife cutting on butter. How she managed to avoid me is beyond my expectations, I must say, I'm surprised. Defense systems in Mist were good. Too good for their inhabitants' liking.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." And right then, they both seized the opportunity. The sentinels were taken aback by the smoke that came from the tower that they were supposed to be protecting, and soon were calling for reinforcements and heading to the burning building. Heh, stupid humans.

They both ran with agility and caution, avoiding all routes that belonged to the main street, for those were the most dangerous ones, also known as, my daily route.

Finally, they reached their shelter. After scanning the surroundings and making sure that no one was there, they entered the empty building, which used to be a school, and took a deep breath with relief.

"That was close" The lavender haired girl with pearly eyes sighed with relief.

"Too close." Her dark haired companion, whose eyes were blazing red, stressed.

"Sasuke, this is too dangerous." She stated dryly.

"I know. But there is nothing we can do. Since He took over, everything's gone ballistics." He said as he took a seat close to her and checked her wound. "I don't know nor do I care how he took over the entire town, but we need to stop him. Soon."

"How do you suggest we do that? We barely got away this time, and we hadn't done anything wrong." She spoke as he treated her wound, biting her lip to avoid wincing in pain.

In order to understand what is going on, you need to know what happened to Mist. It is quite simple, actually. 

It was a peaceful town. Located in the north, it's a cold town with snow every once in a while. It's inhabitants lived a simple, happy life there, I came in once in a while, of course.. That is, until he came in charge. 

It was an early winter day when the news broke through town. The village leader's soul was in my arms as I made my way through the crowd, as I said, humans are simple and easily amused Reasons weren't specified and rumors made their way into people's mouths. Some say he was ill. Others said that he died in battle. People even said that he had chickened out and ran from the village, fearing the war, and was hunted down by their special forces. But that is hardly the point.

As soon as he passed away; a new village leader was chosen; A terrific ninja, very ambitious. But many people feared and rejected him. Ever since he had become a Shinobi, he had some sort of a god complex, and the town feared that he might turn the country for the worse. They were absolutely right.

When I took the old man, He took control and it was all downhill from there.

War disengaged.

Economy was destroyed.

Families fell from power.

Fire.

Destruction.

Me.

You name it.

He was so over his head that he created a curfew. With no reason. Though everybody knew he was using the night to hide illegal weapon and slave trade, but no one could do anything about it. He was in absolute power. Anyone who got caught after curfew would be treated as a traitor and attacked. I told you, busy time of the day for me.

This is where our story begins. You may wonder now, why are they together? Is it one of those lovey-dovey Romeo and Juliet theme? 

It's not.

Love isn't what has brought them together.

It's loneliness.

And me.

Remember?

_Families fell from power_

There isn't a better example in this world than that of the 2 most powerful families of Mist. 

Uchiha and Hyuuga.

I remember that night clearly. The souls, one by one as they made their way into my arms. All the souls of both families. 

All but four.

Yes, one girl and three boys avoided me that night.

The girl. Ah, such a beautiful girl. She had an unusual hair and the strangest eyes, shared only by her family, the Hyuugas. What was her name? Hinata, I belive. Such a brave child…

Then there's the so called prodigy. He came from the same family, though a different branch. He shared the girl's eyes. His name is Neji. I remember, because I almost had him in my arms, and he managed to dodge me.

Those are the remaining Hyuuga.

The other two… The two boys…

The older one has managed to dodge me for so long, and yet it astounds me.

He is, indeed, worthy of his name.

A weasel.

The other one, poor boy, he did not deserve to see that. He was there when I took everyone away from him. He faced me as I collected his mother's soul from the ground. 

A true tragedy.

And of course, the tragedy doesn't end there. They're being hunted down because they're the last survivors of both clans. To avoid being caught, the three of them live in an abandoned school building.

Did I say three?

Yes. The sneaky weasel ran away. Not that his brother will ever forgive him, but he really doesn't care. Seriously now; back to our story;

"Hinata-san" Ah, there he is. The older Hyuuga. He'd gotten poisoned in one of their escapades. Nothing serious, but he had to lay on bed rest.

These children are my favorite soap-opera.

"Neji-nii-san" Hinata responded. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry, but what happened to you? Did those bastards get you? Uchiha! I told you to take care of her!" He scolded as he looked at the black haired boy.

"She's fine. It's a mere scratch. It's not like she'll die or anything." Sasuke said.

Heh, he takes me so lightly.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry." She said in a quiet voice. "We really should get some rest. He must be nearby, remember to mask your chakra." Of course they didn't have to be told.

If He found them….

Oh, wait.

I apologize.

The seed of doubt must be growing in your mind.

Who is "He"? You ask.

Well, I can only tell you so much for now. 

His name is Orochimaru.

&&

Ah, the other side of the quarter.

It is indeed a bright day. 

It all seems well.

Key word; "Seems".

This town indeed looks like a peaceful village. The sun in the sky gives such a cheery look to everything. The sunset gives the sky pink and lavender colors, making the clouds look like candy. Birds chirp happily singiing their songs while children play on the streets. A perfect scenario for a Happy ending.

Tch. Humans and their fantasies.

Of course, you need to see what lies beyond that Summer-day façade to find the real deal. Do you know what you'll find?

Me.

In this town, too, you can find those who have avoided me, too. Though neither for the same reasons nor the same way.

First off, we have that blonde kid. Oh, so many times have I been so close to his soul! But I never get close enough.

Despicable Fox.

I mean not the child, but the demon lying inside of him. It regenerates, and does everything to protect the kid, its host.

I assume that's a lost cause, but heh, I've got all eternity.

Next, There are two girls. Not sisters, though. Just friends. They're both in the same boat, if you catch my meaning.

You'll see, Konoha, this 'lovely' place, has just gotten over the plague. 

Not so Happy, is it now?

Nobody knows how or why, but the plague spread silently and mortally. 

Between this and Mist, I didn't have a second in the day to breathe. Good thing that I don't need to.

Back to the girls.

The first of them is called Tenten. Poor thing, her family's souls was in my arms before she had learn to speak, so she never knew her last name.

The other one has the most beautiful green eyes you have seen. They are –or should I say 'were'- full of hope. A deep green color, the color of life. She ahs such a sweet smile… 

You might be thinking, why do I pity them?

Don't I hate humanity?

No. I don't.

I do think that some humans are despicable; they do not deserve to be put on this earth. You can't blame me for that. After what I've seen, you'd have your opinions too.

But humans aren't all like that. 

It really kills me to take a child's soul. I wish for them to live. How I wish I could take someone else instead…

But I don't make the rules.

Well, back to Konoha:

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" It's the blonde demon boy. The one I talked about.

"Yes, Naruto? What do you need?" She asked in a slightly irritated voice. They are friends, but sometimes you do want to punch your friends, and with her temper; I don't blame her. This is the green eyed girl. Curiously enough, she has pink hair.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if we were still up for tonight. You know, you, me and Tenten." He asked loudly. Ironically enough, he was supposed to talk softly, for he was in a hospital, Sakura's place of work. Where is the irony? Might you ask, well, his 'softly' equals to 70 decibels, any other person's yell.

"Shhh! Stop screaming! Do you want them to fire me!" She asked in a hushed yet angry voice. He smiled sheepishly and she calmed down. She sighed before breaking the news to him. "Sorry Naruto, I can't make it." She saw his facial expression fall. " But We can go to dinner tomorrow! My treat!" And she earned yet another smile from him.

"Dattebayo! But I get to ask how many plates I want to! And I choose the place!" He said enthusiastically. Sakura glared at him, indicating him to keep his voice down, and he left the hospital to go find Tenten.

He walked down the streets and thought. He'd been friends with Sakura and Tenten since they were children. It's curious. They're so different from one another. 

Tenten is known as the weapons mistress. She is skilled in every martial art that includes any type of weaponry.

Sakura is a straight A student becoming a doctor, with excellent chakra control skills.

And Naruto… He's hyperactive, clumsy, and basically what you would call a dorky person. But he has a heart.

But they, too, were brought together by me. 

If you think about it, they're just like the ones of the other town. Though these seem to have a better life and the place seems –and lets face it, is- much better, they have so much in common with people so far away.

And now that we remember them, you ask; 

Why are we going back and forth? 

Is there even a connection between them?

Well, now, patience is one of humanity's best virtue.

Sadly, it's also one of the most lacked.

So be patient, my friends, and you will find that they're so much closer than they think, and the only thing keeping them apart, are miles of land between them…

And a Firewall.

&&

Ok, here goes the prologue. 

Those who have read "Icebreaking will realize that this is not the way in which I'm used to writing. I'm trying something new here.

I know that the beginning is morbid, but it's just the beginning, hopefully, it will get better.

Though I'm not sure I did such a good job here. I hope you review to let me know if I should keep going or leave it because it's a dark hole that will absorb my time worthlessly.

Btw; you'll know next time things that I didn't clarify here.

Just know that:

Hinata, Neji and sasuke live together in a sucky place, all of their parents murdered in mist.

Itachi's wereabouts are unknown.

Sakura, tenten and naruto live together.

There are NO romantic ties right now.


End file.
